The invention relates to a hydraulic twin clutch for a transmission with two transmission input shafts, preferably for a power-shift transmission in motor vehicles, with concentric arrangement of the two transmission input shafts, a driven clutch housing, two hydraulically actuated clutches with friction disks and annular piston-cylinder units, the first clutch connecting the clutch housing selectably to the first transmission input shaft and the second clutch connecting the clutch housing selectably to the second transmission input shaft.